


Untitled, 1

by Soulbarebones



Series: Heteroflexible [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbarebones/pseuds/Soulbarebones
Summary: It's just smut.
Relationships: Jude/Cal
Series: Heteroflexible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Untitled, 1

Jude ground his heels into the mattress and groaned as his head fell back against Cal's shoulder. He was trying his damndest not to thrust into Cal's hand as he stroked him, but it wasn't easy.

"Keep watching," Cal breathed, nipping his earlobe in reproval.

Jude whimpered and lifted his head again. "Please let me come…"

"Not yet." Cal's grip tightened and his hand slowed even more. "Keep watching."

Shuddering,Jude struggled to focus his attention on the phone in his hand. Cal's phone. On it, the video Cal had taken not long before was playing. 

Jude was on his knees, hands tightly gripping his own ass cheeks and keeping them spread. Cal's left hand was gripping the leather straps of Jude's chest harness and holding him up while he pounded into him. The camera caught every desperate sound that Jude made as Cal's cock stretched him wide open…

"God, you are such a cockslut…" Cal growled in Jude's ear, and Jude's eyes fluttered shut as his dick twitched out another pearl of pre-come. It wasn't fair --Cal's come was still dripping from him, sogging up the sheets, and Cal's half-hard cock was sticky where it pressed into the base of his spine and Jude hadn't come in three whole days!--

"Watch this, watch this, it's my favorite part…" Cal said, pumping the shaft of Jude's cock without touching the head.

Jude pried his eyes open and watched Cal pull all the way out of him. Watched his hole wink shut and then gape greedily again before Cal stuffed himself back inside. This happened half a dozen times before Cal resumed railing him on the screen.

The hand in his lap sped up, matching the thrusts until Jude's gasps and whines echoed all around him and he couldn't tell which were recorded and which were new. 

"Please, please!" Jude flexed in Cal's lap, his body going tight as a bowstring.

Cal's free hand dragged up Jude's torso, circled his throat for a beat, and then he pushed his first two fingers into Jude's mouth. Jude sucked on them hard, grateful for the distraction, and breathed loudly through his nose. His eyes were shut again. He couldn't watch Cal debauch him and be debauched at the same time. It was too much, too wrong, too absolutely filthy and hot, and he needed to come. 

His balls were drawn up tight and throbbing, and every brush of fingers over his glans made him clench his core tighter.

"Alright," Cal finally said in his ear. "Let me have it."

Jude bucked once and cried out around the fingers in his mouth, then went rigid as his cock twitched, pumping out string after string of hot come onto his belly. Behind his eyes was orange-red and speckled with starbursts of white, and when he was done, he sagged limply against Cal's chest, breathing hard.

"Thank you, Sir…" he whimpered after Cal trailed his wet fingers down his neck.

Cal chuckled and kissed Jude's temple and smeared the come on his belly. "You're welcome. Slut."

Jude's cock twitched feebly and even he breathed out a laugh. He was so predictably ridiculous.


End file.
